


A Thirst to be Quenched

by shadow_oblivion



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, BH the picture of a defeated man in the end, Because Dem’s into it, Black Hat is done, Black Hat’s attempts to chase her off backfire spectacularly, Body Horror, Demencia is ecstatic, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Mix of ic and ooc, Smut, Tentacles, accidental offspring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_oblivion/pseuds/shadow_oblivion
Summary: Black Hat wasn’t surprised to find Demencia lounging on his desk but her visit to his office that day was quite different than her usual ones.





	1. A New Tactic

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, most of this is just Demencia being incredibly thirsty for Black Hat and Black Hat unintentionally giving her exactly what she wants when he repeatedly fails to scare her off. 
> 
> Black Hat thinks he succeeds in chasing her off in the end but it’s far from the truth.

Black Hat was reading the newspaper when the door to his office opened, rudely interrupting his quiet morning.

This was not an uncommon occurrence, however, as nice as the silence and alone time was.  Black Hat did have a business to run, after all, and had appointments to be kept, villains to knock into shape with his products and so on.  But as there were no meetings to be had that day, Black Hat knew that it meant that either there would be products to be signed off on, or for yet another complaint about Demencia to be brought to his attention.  Like the time she destroyed an important piece of tech that absolutely had to be replaced as soon as possible.  If something hadn't been done, they'd all cease to exist due to the invention being dangerously unstable without the missing tech.

_That_ had been an interesting Monday morning.  Black Hat hadn't laughed so hard over everyone's terror in a good long while.  He had proceeded to  zap the invention into nonexistence and that had been a damn shame.  That product would have made him millions, and Flug wouldn't have sunk into a depression so great that even Black Hat himself couldn't pry him from the broken bits that were left of the invention.

It had been a rather pathetic display, which had allowed for a good chuckle when passing by the distraught scientist.

But on to matters that concerned Black Hat right now. 

The fact that someone was intruding in his space without the courtesy to announce themselves.  Due to the lack of an accompanying knock or the brief hesitation before opening said door...it let Black Hat know for certain that his visitor wasn’t Flug. The fact that the door was shut with a rather bold slam made the demon arch a thin brow as he fastidiously turned a page.

Interesting.

A cursory sniff of the air confirmed his suspicions of who the intruder was. 

Demencia. 

It seemed rather early on in the day for her to come cloying for his attention. 

With another sniff, Black Hat’s fangs set together firmly. What was up with that woman’s scent this morning anyway? It was usually not so strong, and the demon was disturbed to find that he did not protest the scent and that should have set an alarm off.  After a few more curious sniffs for confirmation, Black Hat knew that he was not imagining things. 

Demencia was in his office, and she smelled delectable, which was dangerous for him.  

Black Hat would have to tread carefully until he got Demencia out of his office. For now, he ignored the lizard girl’s presence and absorbed himself with reading his newspaper.  In truth, he was merely staring at the words that were printed there and was not making any sense of it. No, Black Hat was on edge and waiting for the eventual excitement to break loose.  For Demencia to launch into her declaration of just how much she loved and adored him for his evilness and all that rot. 

Ugh, affection.

Disgusting.

Despite Black Hat's expectations of what was to come, there was not much in the way of words from Demencia. She had, in fact, not spoken so much as a whisper since she'd entered the office.  Odd, considering how worked up she usually got in his presence.  It was suspicious, and so was the occasional muffled laughter as well as the odd giggle here and there that broke the silence. 

Finally, after an agonizing minute and a half, Demencia finally began to approach the desk.

Black Hat’s hands grasped the newspaper tight, keeping it up as a barrier between himself and Demencia as he waited. 

There was a great deal of fussing as Demencia reached the desk, before there was a huff of breath, followed by a cascade of papers being sent to the floor. All of the pens and the remainder of the papers followed, scattered over the floor. The red skull and the placard met a similar fate, the skull rolling to bump into one of Black Hat’s feet. 

Both of the demon’s thin brows twitched, claws threatening to stab out into the newspaper as he heard Demencia clamber up onto his desk. What the devil was she up to, aside from making a chaotic mess of his work-space?

Demencia shifted around on the desk, as if she were trying to get comfortable while muffled laughter emitted from her person.

Black Hat mused silently over what this could possibly be about, and why exactly Demencia felt the need to be on his desk.  As soon as Black Hat found that he didn't care, he decided that now was the time to see what Demencia was up to. The sooner he got to the bottom of this disruption, the sooner Black Hat would be able to get her to leave. The eldritch being had expressly stated in the past that he was not to be disturbed as he read his paper and prepared for the day, unless it was an absolute emergency that couldn't wait. Black Hat gave it another few moments, until he sensed Demencia's impatience, before lowering the newspaper at last to glower at the lizard girl.

In hindsight, Black Hat should not have stared for as long as he had, nor let his mouth comically drop open as if he could't believe his eye. But in all honesty, he was experiencing shock, and it took quite a lot to faze him. 

But this?

What he saw?

Black Hat needed a moment to process the view, and that hesitation gave Demencia the chance to make her next move.

"Good morning, handsome."  Demencia said as she made eye contact with Black Hat.  The hybrid proceeded to waggle her eyebrows as a positively wicked smile spread across her features, her two toned eyes locked onto Black Hat’s. “See something you like?”

Black Hat swept his gaze over Demencia, not because of what she said, but because the demon needed to confirm that he wasn’t imagining the absolute _gall_ this woman had. 

She was _naked_.

Demencia was naked on his desk, in his office. Not only that, but she was posting, as she lie on her side with her right elbow propped on the desk, the palm of her hand against her cheek. Her long green hair was artfully draped over her shoulder and cascaded down along her side, to where it disappeared over her hip. It was done in a way that the rest of her body was bared for Black Hat’s viewing pleasure. Demencia’s left hand slid over her breasts (which had piercings) and then slid down further still, past her abdomen (where the bellybutton also had piercings).  Demencia pressed the tip of her finger over her clit, moaning unashamedly as she drew the demon’s attention to the fact that she had something inside of her.  Because as far as Black Hat knew, human skin didn't protrude that far out on females.  And it certainly was not so thick, colored black and highlighted by...green?  Whatever it was that Demencia had stuffed herself with, it was apparent that she had been unable to fully fit it inside. 

Black Hat's mind came to a screeching halt as he realized that he _recognized_ the object, as horrid a thought as that was.  It was...wasn't it one of those _toys_ that humans sometimes used to pleasure themselves? He recalled seeing Demencia ordering this specific one, (had it been custom?) off the computer, when she thought he wasn't looking.  Black Hat had found it odd the way she had salivated over it. It was just some weirdly shaped inanimate object.  But Black Had had dismissed the order at the time, as it wasn't like he had bothered to check on Demencia's search history that closely.  So long as it didn't do anything to damage the company's reputation, use his money, or bring strippers into his mansion (again) Black Hat didn't particularly care what Demencia bought online.  He would be damned if he ever had to admit to the fact that  _the_ Black Hat couldn't always get the damn computer to work properly. 

Or at all, without potentially destroying the damn thing in the process or chucking it out the window with a demonic snarl of frustration. Black Hat grimaced over the embarrassment of the thought that he, an evil being, was unable to use his own damn computer without assistance.

...Damned technology, how dare it be so tricky.  It should bow to him and do as he willed it, just like living beings.

Black Hat gave his head a little shake, dismissing thoughts of wretched machines and other technology that dared to mock him.  Black Hat's gaze flicked to Demencia, watching as she went from lying down to kneeling on his desk, long hair over her shoulder now as she reached down wrap her fingers around the base of whatever toy she had within her. An uneasy feeling swept over Black Hat when he caught sight of it as Demencia slowly, almost teasingly, begin to pull the toy out.  It looked kind of....familiar, and that was not a thought the the demon wished to pursue any further.  Black Hat snapped his mouth shut, aware that he was still gaping at the audacity Demencia had to dare do this in his presence, before he frowned.  

Wait.

If Demencia had a way to pleasure herself on her own, likely while fantasizing about him...then why the hell was Demencia in his office and staring at him like that?  And her eyes...they were slightly different in their intensity, as if she desperately wanted him to come to her and eat her up. Or rather, eat her out. Black Hat stared a second longer, his expression becoming fixed as Demencia finished drawing out the toy to its tapered tip, before she began to just as slowly began to lower herself back over the disturbingly thick toy and- 

Black Hat abruptly hid the not-so-revolting sight with his newspaper, despite the fact that he’d shredded and wrinkled it past its usefulness to be read. He heard Demencia huff out a disappointed sigh and hoped that she had given up. 

It wasn’t to be. 

Black Hat let out an indignant snarl as the newspaper was rudely torn out of his grasp and carelessly tossed aside. Demencia was suddenly up close and personal to his face. So close, actually, that Black Hat could now see that there were two individual nipple piercings on each of her breasts.  The demon hissed out a warning, even as he noted that Demencia had scooted closer on her knees, hands at the very edge of the desk. The hybrid's scent was nearly overwhelming at such a close distance, as was her obvious lust for him.

“Are you _serious_? Even completely _naked_ and fucking myself on a big fat dildo doesn’t do anything for you?” Demencia harped, lifting her hands off the desk to make a show of her words by waving them between her legs. 

“Don’t you have people to go kill today?” Black Hat asked stiffly, leaning back in his chair as Demencia scooted ever closer, until she was practically leaning over the side of the desk toward him, dangerously close to just sliding off and onto his lap.

”I woke up early and killed them already. Then, I messed with the nerd and found some stuff to break in the lab. I took some time in the bathroom to get myself...ready, picked this up in my room,"  Demencia indicated the dildo.   "Then I went to your office and got on your desk.  Demencia gave a shake of her head, pink bangs partially in her face.  "I can't believe you didn't hear or even smell me putting this in my body."

Ah.

Black Hart supposed that explained some of the strong scent from earlier, along with the almost artificial one.

No doubt Demencia had unintentionally or intentionally (as she was smarter than she let on at times) found something in the lab to amplify her natural scent.  It would explain why it was so heavy and overbearing the closer she drew to him. As Demencia reached out and grasped his tie, her other hand skillfully began to undo the buttons of his dress shirt, Black Hat became very aware of the fact that his body wasn’t entirely repulsed by the advances he was on the receiving end of. In fact, Black Hat's pants had less room than before, as his tentacle-like cock had begun to swell and writhe within the confines of the fabric, already slick. 

What in the hell was going on? It wasn't just the scent, so...

”Black Hat~” 

Another tug of his tie became an ache in the area of his groin. Black Hat snarled his frustration over this and shooed Demencia’s hands away from his tie and his upper chest, where she'd exposed some dark skin. But it didn’t fix anything, and the ache, the need, only grew as Demencia continued to keep within his personal space in an attempt to try and flirt with him by playing with her hair.

Or perhaps she was attempting to seduce him, from the way Demencia then resumed to slowly fucking herself on the thick toy as she spread her legs to let Black Hat watch the black and green object with...wait, was it...was that toy she was rocking over now supposed to be in the shape of a tentacle?  No wonder she was looking him dead in the eye with excited little pants.  She was pretending that...that _thing_ inside of her was his cock.

Ugh.

Did she have no shame?

"Mmm, Black Hat, when I...when I use this one..." Demencia's head tilted back, her hair brushing against the desk. "It just makes me want to feel the _real deal_."

Apparently she had no shame, but then again, Black Hat supposed he shouldn't have been surprised.  But the show that Demencia offered him at present wasn't working for him, but the lustful scent coming off of the lizard hybrid in waves now was.  Black Hat knew, in that instance, that he had to stop this before it went too far. But his body had other ideas, and before Black Hat could even comprehend his own actions, he upended Demencia onto the desk on her back, so that she was laid out flat.  Black Hat impatiently kicked his shoes off as he contorted his body, in order to properly crouch over her, claws and talons lightly scraping the wood. With a low growl, the dress shirt and suit coat vanished, leaving Black Hat's upper body bare.

Demencia gasped in anticipation.

Black Hat needed to turn that excitement into fear, hence the reason his torso was bare.  It would make it easier to scare when he made his body contort further and go horrific. He _needed_ Demencia to leave his office right now, and he would make her leave by force if necessary. Black Hat’s body distorted further, now that he was free of his upper body's clothing, and the sound of bone cracking rang out as he flashed his fangs threateningly down at Demencia.  Both his claws and talons scored the desk in deep groves, the former on either side of her bare shoulders, the latter on either side of her ankles.  Black Hat began to let his body break down into a grotesque horror show, spines, tendrils and a saw ripping out of his back with a wet ripping sound.   It was disgusting and terrifying, and the demon knew with certainty that his appearance had sent numerous humans in the past into hysterics.

But he wasn't finished yet.

Black Hat’s eye went completely black, a glowing red pupil appearing within that darkness, as the monocle went a deep red.  Stray tentacles, flailing distorted grasping spindly hands and a saw broke off from both his sides and his face, ripping it wide open. Fangs began to form further within his mouth and even lined his throat as Black Hat's jaw opened wider. Numerous eyes, formed both on his distorted face and the inside his mouth, narrowed in fury. A low rumble built up deep within the demon’s chest as saliva began to drip from Black Hat’s ripped open, fleshy maw. His forked tongue flicked out briefly before Black Hat ripped his mouth open even wider, skin flapping and sending spittle everywhere as saws buzzed.  Black Hat leaned in close before letting out a shrieking demonic roar right in the lizard girl’s face.

Demencia swooned, eagerly spreading her legs apart in response, chest heaving as her breath quickened. 

Black Hat froze, his horrific, distorted features reflecting his puzzlement and quite a good deal of frustration.

What in the actual hell was _wrong_ with this woman?

Here he was, terrifying to the mortal mind and she was...she was acting as if _he_ were making advances on _her_. That was far from the truth and Black Hat was somewhat insulted that Demencia wasn’t at least a _little_ intimidated of him. If he were so inclined, Black Hat could and would bite or claw her to make his point. 

He was a monster. 

A terrifying grotesque thing, and he wasn't-

Multiple eyes scattered all over Black Hat's entire body widened in mute shock as Demencia reached up and hooked her right arm over his neck.  Since he wasn't expecting it, Demencia was able to yank him over with no difficultly.  Black Hat found that he had been brought close enough for Demencia to plant a kiss right on the skin of his right cheek that had been left unmarred by the distortion of his body. Black Hat jerked away with a hiss as if Demencia's lips had burned him but the demon was not quick enough. Demencia’s other hand seized the tentacles splitting off the side of his face and without a whit of uncertainty or hesitation kissed what was left of his mouth and dared to nip his forked tongue that had lolled out. 

Black Hat let out an unholy shriek the moment she ended the kiss, and found that his hands were grasping her wrists, which in turn had caused the lizard hybrid to wiggle impatiently beneath his still distorted form. Black Hat offered an incensed glare down at Demencia, but only saw her bite her lip and offer a pleased smile in return. Black Hat let a tentacle from somewhere over his shoulder loop around her wrists, and as he let her go, Black Hat had the tentacle slam her backward onto the desk with a snarl. 

It didn’t do anything but encourage her. 

“Mmm, I love it when you hold me.” Demencia strained against the tentacle pinning her wrists down.  "Hold me tighter, handsome.  I can take it."

Black Hat’s body twisted and warped to a very distressing degree as a low rumble began to build up within his chest until he was growling loudly again. Perhaps a change of scenery was needed to drive home the point that Demencia needed to desist this revolting display and get back to work. Black Hat tightened the tentacle around the lizard hybrid’s wrists and then added a few more tentacles, which slithered along in what he hoped was a creepy way over her body before they looped around her waist and legs to lift her off the desk. 

Demencia swooned again.

Black Hat snarled in disgust.  This was not going how he had imagined it would.  Black Hat deposited the lizard girl on his office chair, and the tentacles vanished, until only two remained.  For now.  One was looped around Demencia's waist. The other tendril was around her wrists, where it held them firmly against the back of the chair. Black Hat crouched on his own desk, his jaw still unlatched and gathering drool as he hissed dangerously. Multiple glowing eyes narrowed as the demon made the office become shrouded in pure darkness, fangs and eyes and other horrific images manifesting all around Demencia. A soft red glow lit the entire gruesome display. Black Hat himself remained crouched on the desk after shifting his body to face Demencia.  Apart from the desk and chair, Black Hat himself and Demencia were the only things now visible in this distorted realm he'd manifested.

The disembodied, fanged mouths all around them began to speak in tongues, the multitude of floating eyes glowing bright, and focused directly on Demencia.

Another swoon, as the lizard hybrid’s breathing accelerated and then became erratic as her body shivered.

Was she foaming at the mouth?

The eyes floating around the room, as well as the ones all over Black Hat's body, reflected malicious glee.

Now he was getting somewhere.

Now, all he had to do was to get that fear to-

Demencia moaned softly and strained against the tendril holding her wrists in place. But seeing as Black Hat had made the unfortunate decision to remove the tentacle around her waist,  Demencia was quick to take advantage of it.  And even though Black Hat brought that same tentacle up in a sideways L-shape, he had doubts that he would be able to fend her off with it for long. But with a swiftness that even Black Hat had to admire, Demencia contorted her body and she...she...

Black Hat’s mouth snapped shut as his entire body jerked from on top of the desk. 

How  _dare_  she be so bold.

Demencia had thrown a leg over the tentacle that had been around her waist, and was now straddling it. Demencia was now enthusiastically grinding herself down against the smooth tendril, panting with her head and torso craned slightly back.  Her hands were still bound with the tendril, keeping her mostly seated on the chair, but that didn't seem to be able to stop her from getting what she wanted.

Another mistake was then made. 

The damn tentacle had subconsciously let go of Demencia's wrists, and with an excited whoop, the lizard girl launched herself further onto the tendril that was waving over the ground.  Without even checking to make sure that she wouldn't fall, Demencia wrapped her arms around the tentacle and began to eagerly rub her entire body against the flexible limb, unable or unwilling to stifle her pleasured cries.

“Mmm, so evil, teasing me like this. I just knew you’d warm up to this idea.” Demencia pressed a kiss to the tendril.  "This is nice, but I think your cock would be even better. Right now, it just feels like I'm riding a really strong pool noodle, minus the water."

Black Hat considered Demencia silently through multiple narrowed eyes.  Did nothing about this faze her?  At all?  A moment's thought, and then the eldritch demon flashed many sets of fangs in a horrid smile.  He had just the thing to turn this around in his favor.

Hopefully.

With a snap of his elongated, claw-tipped fingers, Black Hat manifested all sorts of horrors along the tentacle the Demencia was shamelessly humping up against (and subsequently driving the toy slightly in and out of her body). 

The tendril became slick and sticky all at once, eyes appearing on the skin to glare at her from where the tentacle was idly swaying up in the air in front of her. Mouths appeared close to her body and threatened to bite her, in an attempt to warn her off. 

Black Hat was prepared to drop Demencia to the ground when the lizard girl made her move. If he had been trying to discourage her, Black Hat had failed poorly on that account. And he acutely tasted her, the instant Demencia tightened her arms around the tendril, raised her hips, and dropped straight down against the closest mouth.  It had conveniently opened up wide to hiss at her as Demencia made contact with it.

It was as if Black Hat himself had brought his own mouth to her lower extremities. The demon almost gagged over the way Demencia eagerly rocked herself back and forth over the mouth, causing the saliva and tongue that had been out of the disembodied mouth to get a taste of Demencia and the dildo.  Black Hat was immediately made aware of the fact that she was clenching her muscles around the toy as she moved, her motions becoming jerkier with each roll of her hips. Black Hat swore up a steady stream of curses at the way her breasts rubbed their piercings along the tendril, but the ache in his cock only continued to grow to an unbearable degree.

The intensity of the lust focused solely on him made Black Hat grip the desk with his claws and latch on tight, his body jerking now and again as Demencia humped the tendril and made love to it with her tongue, which, surprise surprise, also had a piercing. Black Hat bared his fangs a moment later as she found a mouth and plunged her tongue in it, sloppily making out with the mouth, heedless of the fangs and forked tongue that valiantly tried to cut off her breathing.

It didn't work.

Demencia just sucked and nipped the tongue in return, eager at the response. It became a lewd sucking sound, that brought to mind Demencia's mouth being put to use elsewhere and-

Black Hat hissed over the way his thoughts were turning as he twisted his body in order to sit down heavily on the desk.  At a particularly hard suck against the tongue Demencia had captured, Black Hat's split open jaw screeching soundlessly at the darkness around him.  This wouldn't do. This wouldn't do at all.  Black Hat to show this mortal that he was not one to be trifled with.

Demencia cried out as a forked tongue suddenly began to flick against her clit, before the mouth she’s been rocking against closed around it and sucked it with a low growl.  Demencia mercifully went still, but only because she seemed to have been sent to a higher plane of existence over touches being given to her in return.  Another set of teeth formed to grasp the toy and prevent it from moving. 

Black Hat used another tendril to wrap around the base of the thick dildo, and removed it from Demencia's body with a hiss of irritation over the way she moaned over his actions.  Black Hat both saw and heard the way Demencia tried to spread her legs over the tentacle she was seated on, likely hoping that the tongue would plunge just as deep as the toy had been. Black Hat abruptly let the tentacle vanish, causing Demencia to drop to the floor, where she caught herself before hitting it face first.  In an instant, she rolled over and was sprawled out almost instantly, knees bent as she began to masturbate right in front of him.  Demencia spread herself wide as she used her to make a show of just how stretched she was, and ready to take his cock.

Another twitch. 

Another baring of his fangs.

”Get out of my office.” Black Hat breathed, fingers still digging into the desk as he stretched his distorted legs over the side of it and scraped his talons against the floor. His body had gone back to a more or less humanoid form, even if the many eyes and some of the horrors like the saw remained pieced off his back and shoulders. Black Hat began to growl dangerously as Demencia ignored his words and instead dared to stand and come up close to him. 

Their eyes met for a beat, before Demencia dropped to her knees and gripped his thighs, tugging him down to be in line with her mouth as her cheek pressed into the bugle at the front of his pants.

"Out."  Black Hat grit his teeth together and strove to not outwardly react, the lower half of his body hanging off the desk as Demencia nuzzled his crotch. Tendrils in the darkness lashed around in agitation, but froze in place, as did Black Hat, when Demencia mouthed his straining tentacle cock, sharp canines biting through fabric to give it a light nip. "Demencia..."  

“But I didn’t even get a chance to talk about how wonderfully evil you are today. And every day, really.” Demencia made quick work of the pants and tugged them down. A happy little sigh emitted at the sight of the writhing appendage before her. Thin at the top, tapering to thick and then even thicker at the ridged base.  Demencia began to gently lave attention on the tentacle cock, saliva mixing with whatever was now leaking out of the tip of the tendril, which the lizard hybrid moved up along the length to greedily latch onto in order to give it a good long suck.

Black Hat contorted his body again with a series of sickening cracking sounds, before he abruptly twisted and practically snapped his body to the side in order to bite the desk, his claws scraping relentlessly behind him against the surface. Demencia sucked his cock like it was the last thing she was ever going to taste, before pulling off of him to caress and stroke him with reverent desire.  To make the matter better, or worse, she spoke while fondling his dick.

"You're so evil.  The most evil being to ever exist in the world.  The _universe_."  Demencia took him in again, giving another, harder suck, and moaned as she slid her tongue along the underside of the tendril, before Demencia drew up off the cock with a wet pop.  Licking her lips after lying a kiss on the head of the tentacle caused a strangled hiss to be drawn out of Black Hat.  "Love how you killed those heroes the other day.  Vaporized them to dust during their speech.  They didn't even see it coming.  It was..."  Demencia hallowed out her cheeks before she took in as much of the slick tentacle cock as she could manage, groaning around it as she dug the fingers of one hand into the ridged base, massaging it while three fingers of her other hand plunged into the slit beneath the tentacle dick.

Black Hat jerked in place as he sucked in a disbelieving breath.

Fuck.

Since when did she notice that _that_ was here, when his pants had been down for so little a time?  The thought soon that didn't seem to matter, because between the praises being breathed through now swollen lips, those hooded eyes fixed on him the entire time with those fingers alternately squeezing his cock and fingerfucking his slit?  It made Black Hat's body ache for more. To hear more of those praises being given to him. To hear those words be screamed out until Demencia went hoarse. 

Black Hat jerked backward at the thought, but as he did, Demencia let go of him in order to surge to her feet and crawl onto his lap. The lizard girl wrapped her limbs around his back and waist as she held on tight, threatening to topple them both off of the desk and onto the floor of the dark realm they were currently inhabiting. 

“Do you need some help with this?” Demencia reached backward to give the leaking tendril a squeeze. “You seem to be a bit...tense.  You can fuck me with this, you know. Bet it will feel  _so_ good when it's buried inside me.”

One of Black Hat’s thin brows twitched as Demencia's hand continued to massage his aching cock.

That was  _it_.

He was going to give Demencia exactly what she wanted and once he was through with her, she wouldn’t dare step foot in his office for  _weeks_.  But even as Black Hat plotted what he had to do to get to that point, he underestimated just how into everything Demencia would be. As it turned out, becoming even more monstrous and inhuman-looking than before happened to be a huge turn-on for the lizard girl.

Black Hat was unaware at the time that by giving Demencia exactly what she craved, he was digging himself a hole so deep that even he couldn't possibly hope to escape from it.  The worst part of it all was that Black Hat wouldn't even realize his mistake until it was far too late, by which time the eldritch being would only have himself to blame for what he landed himself with.

One of which was Demencia's insane sex drive when it came to him.


	2. Failure to Scare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just. Smut. Smut everywhere.

The darkness, if possible, grew even deeper, as the disembodied eyes and mouths contorted grotesquely. The outlines of the horrific terrors undulating about just out of sight in the void Black Hat had created shifted ever closer. The soft red glow from the disembodied eyes intensified. The fanged maws that floated around midair increased their disturbing screeches of an unfamiliar language.

Black Hat forcefully peeled Demencia off of his person, and deposited her onto the office chair, arms outstretched. They snapped further still to elongate, in order to remain seated on the desk.

The action earned a pout from Demencia, who clearly hadn’t wanted to be parted from bare demonic skin.

Black Hat flashed a hair rising grin as he let his body distort further while atop the desk. The demon intended to became even more horrific than earlier, as his limbs contorted and stretched. Once satisfied with his now obviously monstrous appearance, he slid off of the desk and crowded Demencia against the back of the chair. Tentacles, saws and other horrors ripped out of his back with a fleshy snap, as they had before. Black Hat’s jaw tore open into four separate pieces, fangs multiplying along jagged flesh as he hissed out a foreign launguage in one long breath.

Dememcia squealed in another bout of excitement, hands grasping the arms of the chair. 

Black Hat’s hissing became a ferocious snarl as the extra eyes on his face dragged their gaze over Demencia. Dissatisfied with the continued lack of fear, Black Hat awkwardly lowered his spindly limbs onto the floor before the chair. Black Hat raised his head up as he brought himself to the seat of the chair, split open chin resting there between Demencia’s legs. A stab of annoyance flashed through Black Hat that instead of any sign of fear, there was a fresh dose of lust as the lizard hybrid spread her legs with a toothy, expectant smile. 

Dammit. 

More drastic measures would have to be taken.

Black Hat’s clawed fingers grasped either of Demencia’s thighs and dug the tips into skin, drawing out a little blood. But the demon focused on allowing a variety of horrific appendages to break away from his already ruined mouth, his forked tongue lolling out. Black Hat made a show of bringing his head closer, and let the tiny tendrils caress and prob Demencia.

”Oh, _Black_ _Hat_. Yesss.”

Black Hat made a very disgruntled sound, opened his mouth and then latched onto her clit.

Demencia fell abruptly silent as she gripped the chair tight, little noises beginning to issue out of her as the abnormal feelers and tendrils undulated against her.

A foot dug into Black Hat’s side as Demencia let out a choked sound. The demon smiled slyly as he nudged his head even closer, and made the motions again as he flicked the tip of his tongue agaisnt her clit and then gave the mound another closed mouth suck.

The lizard hybrid’s toes curled. 

Black Hat felt smug satisfaction, especially now that he planned to move on to scare her. Black Hat let his mouth part from Demencia’s swollen clit, in order to give the slick skin below careful swipes of his tongue. Without warning, the demon plunged his tongue into the wet heat, where he allowed his tongue to split off into writhing terrors. Tiny tendrils and little mouths undulated around from where his tongue had vanished within Demencia’s body. He brushed her insides thoroughly, certain to let her feel just how deep he could reach. 

Demencia had since let go of the chair to  lean over to dig her fingernails into the demon’s shoulders. The hybrid had gasped her surprise before Demencia started an attempt to grind her body pressed agains Black Hat’s odd yet delightful ministrations. Delightful, bit terrifying, if her encouraging pants and soft moans were anything to go by over what the demon was doing with his tongue.

Black Hat let his body break down even further so that more horrors, such as fangs, spikes and tendrils, all made frightening gestures. At the same tome, terrifying snarls came out of all of the mouths in the dark space. 

Demencia spasmed when Black Hat plunged his tongue further inside her, the pad of a clawed finger rubbing her clit. Black Hat found his tongue briefly squeezed immediately after, and in an oddly rhythmic way.  The taste that flooded soon after...

Had she...

Had she just experienced an _orgasm_ in the face of all his horrific splendor?

Black Hat wasn’t sure whether to be disgusted or impressed, but leaned toward the latter since it was because of him that Demencia was now slumped backward on the chair, heaving for breath. 

“Mmm~ you’re in _deep_.”

Black Hat twitched, feeling her clench around his tongue in apparent wonder. 

Demencia wasn’t supposed to be _enjoying_ this!

Black Hat’s tongue pulled out, even if he couldn’t resist lapping her folds free of her release. She seemed to get wetter over the gesture instead. Even so, Black Hat’s tongue and attached mini tendrils sent a shudder through Demencia, even as the demon levered himself up. Black Hat leaned in closer, and then bit down on Demencia’s shoulder, snarling incoherently as he tore the glove of his right hand.

“ _ **Why**_ **_aren’t_** _**you**_ _**afraid**_?” Black Hat hissed in another language, beside himself with frustration. “Why do you not cower?” The demon forced his voice into a hoarse, yet understandable tongue. “Why aren’t you disgusted at the sight of this form?” Black Hat traced three fingers along Demencia’s pussy, coating his finger with her slick. Black Hat growled as he attbepted to scare her by having a tendril encircle her throat. With a snug squeeze, Black Hat rubbed his fingers against her harder as his ruined maw grazed fangs against the side of her neck before biting harshly on her shoulder. Black Hat felt Demencia’s body clench beneath his fingers.

”Why?  Why are you...? There is no way you’re not...” Black Hat ran his tongue along the bleeding skin of the hybrid’s shoulder, drawing out a shiver of pleasure from Demencia even as he gave her neck another squeeze of the tendril. With no fear from either action, Black Hat plunged three fingers into the lizard girl’s body.

Demencia arched her back and moaned, body twitching against the chair as as two thin tentacles slithered close to toy with her nipple rings. The tentacle around her neck slithered away as if the demon knew it was only arousing her to be held by the neck.

Black Hat brought out every horror know to him, surrounding himself and Demencia with terrors that had brought many to tears and insanity. There were even hideous creatures from other realms, limbs and other feelers caressing the hybrid’s skin. There was even a nightmarish centipede.

Demencia rocked her hips against Black Hat’s fingers, the motions causing a squishing sound even as she let out a desperate, turned on moan.

Black Hat let all but the eyes, mouths and centipede vanish from the dark realm.

It seemed pointless, to use so much magic to try to scare someone, when they weren’t anything but aroused past the point of no return.

Why was Demencia not intimidated by him, he wondered. Black Hat used a tendril to pet the huge bug as it trundled close to him on its many legs.  Not only did Demencia not care about the centipede priding her with its feelers, but she seemed to only care at present where Black Hat’s fingers were inside her body. 

Why?

Why was she so turned on? Why wasn’t she disgusted? Horrified?

Afraid?

Black Hat wasn’t in an obvious humanoid form any longer. The demon knew that he looked broken down and contorted, spindly limbs and all. His mouth was full of more fangs than usual and the multiple eyes all over his body were still in view. Black Hat froze when he felt fingertips lightly touch his shoulders. 

“Sure you don’t want... help with that?” Demencia breathed, languidly running her hands along Black Hat’s shoulders. She made a point to prod alongside the eyes glaring at her on the side of the demon’s shoulders.

Black Hat opened his mouth and snarled in Demencia’s face again, incensed, but as his mouth closed, the hybrid leaned in close and kissed him. Black Hat reared back with a spitting hiss, bringing Demencia up off the chair and into the air with a tendril around her waist. Black Hat wanted to glower up at her properly, and bared vicious fangs.

Demencia wriggled happily as she stroked the tendril with her hands. 

Black Hat spat out several curses in a different languages as he awkwardly settled himself on the chair with his gangly, distorted limbs. With a dark scowl, the demon made his pants, now around his ankles, vanish. Still snarling choice words under his breath, Black Hat wrapped one long clawed hand around his tentacle cock to give himself a squeeze. 

Demencia licked her lips, her eyes locked on the swaying, leaking length.

Black Hat was aghast, even as he gave himself another, harsher stroke.

Why?

It kept coming back to that thought.

Why the hell would anyone want to willingly have sex with him, especially when looks like this? Black Hat’s form had broken down and was contorted, eyes and teeth, as well as tendrils, saws and other horrors splitting him from the back and sides. This included his face, and when put with the rest of his body, he was a horrific vision that struck terror into those around him.

Not...not _lust_ , as was Demencia’s case. Nor did anyone look at Black Hat the way the hybrid was looking at him right now. It was as if Demencia wanted to ride his cock until she lost all coherent thought as her body was ravaged and driven to a hard, exciting release.

Was Demencia drooling?

Ugh, she was, and yet he found that it didn’t bother him.

Black Hat squeezed a hand around his cock, feeling it start to become slick with the slimy pre-cum dribbling down from the head. When Black Hat saw that one of Demencia’s hands managed to reach past the tendril to touch her clit, Black Hat let out a disgruntled breath.

He had to do something, _anything_ to turn this around and cause Demencia to no longer enjoy herself.

Black Hat let his form get a little larger as he brought the tentacle wrapped around the lizard girl closer to him, in order to drop Demencia on his lap. But he made another pair of arms snap out of his body into existence, to grip her waist, in order to deny her with coming into contact with his cock.

A frustrated groan rang out.

Black Hat had a tendril wrap around her forearms to hold them over her head, as Black Hat ran his origibal hands alongside her bare sides, feeling her quivering with unrestrained desire.

”Why aren’t you running from me?” Black Hat demanded, split open maw making the words continue to be rough and inhuman, as the thumb of his left hand reached out to caress Demencia’s clit.  The question drew out a faint sound, then a moan as a few fingers slid between her folds to begin to messily fingerfuck her. “If you aren’t going to fear me, than use that mouth of yours to beg me to continue.” Black Hat plunged his spindly, elongated fingers in deep and crooked them, making Demencia jerk, her mouth open but gasping for breath instead of words. “I want you to sing your praises of me, if you will not use common sense.” Black Hat sent Demencia into another orgasm as his fingers plunged in and out of her body. Black Hat let her writhe with his fingers pressed deep within her core. Black Hat leaned forward and took the nipple rings of her left breast into his mouth through her orgasm, his tongue slipping through the rings to give them a tug as his fangs grazed the skin around it. He swallowed the rest of her breast into her mouth and rubbed the nipple with his tongue, little tendrils flailing all over before he bit down.

Demencia let out a soft cry as she left her stiffened up state to sag bonelessly against the chair as Black Hat gave her bitten breast several swipes of his tongue.  But she was aware enough of her surrounding to moan needily as Black Hat removed his hands and mouth from her body. She didn’t protest further when the demon maneuvered her body so that she was chest to chest with him, Black Hat’s tentacle cock sliding against her. Demencia seemed delirious with need as she tried to rock against him, panting wordlessly.

Black Hat used the horrors around him to tease and stoke her body, as if hoping she would scare, even if he doubted it would ever work. Tendrils caressed, mouths licked and left bite marks over her stomach and sides.  A saw buzzed dangerously close to Demencia’s head as Black Hat growled and dug his clawed fingers firmly into Demencia’s sides.

The lizard girl gasped out in excitement and pressed agaisnt Black Hat, even as she began to lie frantic kisses on any skin that she could reach from Black Hat’s unbuttoned dress shirt.

The eldritch being hastily let go of Demencia in order to turn her around so that she faced away from him. At a disappointed huff, Black Hat simply leaned over and bit Demencia’s shoulder, as his spindly arms went around her waist. As soon as the lizard hybrid stilled, Black Hat reaches up with his hands to cup her breasts. The demon massaged them around in his palm idly, pinching the sides of the nipples and then hooking his fingers through the piercings to give them a firm tug.

Demencia sagged backward into Black Hat’s body, shivering as mouths across his chest began to lick and nip her. Between those mouths and Black Hat pulling and caressing Demencia’s breasts, he was drawing out all sorts of needy sounds. The demon had subconsciously begun to rock Demencia over his cock, coating her with light green slick, which caused her to attempt to part her legs. It was a silent, yet demanding plea to get Black Hat to stop teasing and to actually fuck her properly.

Black Hat chose to ignore Demencia for a time, as one hand continued to cup a breast. The demon’s other hand scratched down her side over over her belly before slidibf down to hook his fingers into her pussy, thumb against her clit.

Demencia stopped wriggling and instead leaned back against Black Hat’s chest with a shaky sigh.

Black Hat let a thin tendril take the place of his fingers, slick as it pressed in deep and twisted. Demencia squirmed on it with what appeared to be impatience before Black Hat retracted the tentacle and had it loop around Demencia’s waist to hoist her up slightly. Black Hat storked his cock as he considered if he actually wanted to go through with this. Would it turn Demencia away, or would this only encourage her?

Black Hat waited a moment longer before he used one hand to guide the tip of his tentacle cock to Demencia, and barely slipped the head into that wet heat before the sensation made Demencia gasp. The demon couldn’t tell whether it was apprehension or excitement, as the head slid in easily. She must have stretched herself somewhat with that toy of hers. It had certainly been big, but not as big as he was. Black Hat wondered if the hybrid knew that, as he urged the tentacle that was around Demencia’s waist to slowly lower her onto his cock. It was only when the ridged base began to stretch her wide did Demencia seem to realize what was going on.

And she was ecstatic, without an ounce of fear.

Dammit.

Demencia threw her head back with a sharp exhale, green hair flying back to hit Black Hat in the face before she gasped and clenched around his cock.

Fuck.

That tight heat was suddenly much closer and it was all Black Hat could do not to plunge the remainder of his dick straight into that welcoming warmth. He had an unnerving feeling that it was something Demencia would enjoy. Instead, he continued the tortuously slow impaling, unable to help but salivate at the thought of fucking Demencia into a cooperative state. 

He chose to ignore that she had been cooperative this entire tome, letting him do as he liked with her body, eager and willing and so damned aroused like she couldn’t believe this was happening.

...Black Hat needed Demencia to get the hell out of his office soon, so that he could work in peace. Even if Black Hat didn’t have high hopes of getting much of anything accomplished that day, but he would attempt to in any case. 

By the time Black Hat bottomed out, he could feel Demenica writhing around his cock, stretched around him, further than her toy had managed. The lizard hybrid was also trembling now, as if not anticipating just how stuffed full of demon cock she would be. So full, in fact, that Demencia’s belly protruded a small bit. 

It made Black Hat hiss in pleasure at the thought, as it meant that he could fuck her deeply. 

Black Hat’s arms looped around Demencia’s waist in place of the tentacle, those second pair of formed arms vanishing. He didn’t need them now that she had finally settled, though the lizard hybrid still moved now and again, as if trying to adjust to his cock. Black Hat bared a multitude of fangs even as he absently traced clawed fingers over the protruding skin, flexing the head of the tentacle within.

The motion caused Demencia to let out a little gasp and writhe, not able to move too much as it only moved the length within her body.

A snigger left the many mouths all around the darkness, including Black Hat’s own mouth. Perhaps Demencia hadn’t quite thought things through as much as she believed she had. Black Hat’s hands slid beneath her knees and lifted up, drawing the base of his cock out of her, before dropping Demencia back down with an upward thrust of his hips. 

Demenica let out a pleasured cry as she began to try and move. 

Black Hat wasn’t having any of that, however,  and held on tight, fingers digging into skin as he forced Demencia to ride his cock at his own pace. She went with it, irritatingly enough, as if giving up some control for pleasure was fine when it came to Black Hat. 

The demon based out in frustration, unable to mistake the scent rolling off of the hybrid.

Demencia’s lust was off the charts.

Black Hat manifested a couch from somewhere within the mansion and, with his arms still around Demencia’s waist, moved both of them over to it. Black Hat grumbled crossly over the way Demencia protested when he pulled out and upended her onto her back. 

Demencia automatically braced herself on her forearms and elbows, her head automatically leaning back against the arm of the couch to let her hair draped over it as Black Hat loomed over her.

Black Hat creepily manifested mouths and eyes all over his body, even more than before, his fangs baring in warning when Demencia made as if to move. Flicking out his forked tongue and hissing with the end of it on a tiny mouth, Black Hat lined himself up and thrust back inside of Demencia, slowly, to let her feel every inch of the likely alien-like cock. Instead of causing any fear whatsoever, there were merely gasps and moans until he was fully seated.  Black Hat let tentacles slither along Demencia’s sides, which did nothing but make her shiver in eagerness. She even sighed when Black Hat’s chest pressed against her own as he began to fuck her.

To hell with trying to figure this woman out anymore. Demencia’s body could take him, and it had been a long time since Black Hat taken any pleasure with another being.

Mouths appeared over Black Hat’s chest as he laid out nearly flat on top of her, distorted arms moving to grasp Demencia’s arms to pin them over her head. Black Hat felt himself sink to the hilt after he’d pulled out to the tip, and eagerly began to rut against Demencia. The mouths assailed her skin all over, two latching onto her breasts to suck and flick with forked tongues. A secondary set of tongues slithered out of each mouth to play with the nipples rings. A mouth further down Black Hat’s body toyed with the one piecing on her belly.

Demencia opened her mouth but at that moment a tiny mouth formed and latched onto her clit, where it proceeded to give it a hard suck.  Demencia, instead of crying out or moaning, was struck soundless as she was hit with another, more powerful orgasm. 

Black Hat grunted over the way she clenched around him, and with another few thrusts, snarled as he came inside of her.  Black Hat held on tight to Demencia as he fucked her through his own orgasm, before he used several tentacles to slide over Demencia’s body, screeching in what he hoped was a terrifying way.

Demencia didn’t notice, as she was too far gone from being fucked so vigorously.

Dammit.

Perhaps another time.

Black Hat remained buried inside Demencia’s body for a time, feeling his release as some of it oozed out from where their bodies were joined. Black Hat let the horrors vanish one by one, the darkness around them changing back into the demon’s office. Black Hat finally pulled out with a sigh that contrasted Demencia’s breathless heaving of her chest. Black Hat used a few finger to trace along between the hybrid’s swollen clit and labia, drawing forth a shudder. The demon brought his slicked fingers up to clean them off with a few swipes of his tongue. Black Hat tasted both his own release and Demencia’s, and eyes the way the light green liquid continued to slowly ooze out of her body. 

The sight pleased Black Hat for some reason, and figured part of it was finally having the woman unconscious and not making advances in him. Black Hat had a brief moment of uncharacteristic worry over the idea that they might compatible. But the demon dashed the very thought, seeing as Flug had toyed around with Demencia’s genetics. There wasn’t anything to worry about.

Silence reigned for a time. 

Black Hat cleaned himself up in record time, and, after giving it a great deal of thought, cleaned Demencia up and left her on the couch, along with some blankets haphazardly draped over her. He told himself that it would prevent Demencia from springing out toward him upon her awakening. Black Hat wasn’t doing it to be nice.

No.

Never.

The very thought was revolting and it was just as well that Demencia had long since passed out after her last orgasm

But Black Hat had seen that Demencia had huddled deep within the blankets with a happy little sigh, but apart from that, made no other move, indicating that she was still fast asleep. 

Black Hat’s form, which had been distorted and horrific throughout their coupling, had snapped back to its usual humanoid form. Black Hat picked up the crumpled newspaper up off the floor and fixed it with a mutter, and sat back down on his now clean office chair. He had just about read through the entire paper when Demencia began to come around. 

“Mmm, your cock is  _so_  much better than any of the toys I’ve ever bought.” There was a thoughtful hum. “I had a tentacle one. That black and green one from before? It doesn’t compare at  _all_.”

A thin brow twitched but Black Hat stared at the newspaper unseeingly. 

“You wanna do it again, handsome?” Demencia asked in a falsely sweet voice, indicating her desire to throw herself at the demon if the answer was a yes.

” **DEmenCiA** , **GeT** **oUt** **oF** **mY** **OffIcE**.” Black Hat said in a voice between normal and demonic, claws stabbing into the newspaper. 

“Aww, no breakfast in bed? Or dinner?” Demencia made a ‘huh’ sound. “What time is it, anyway?”

Black Hat hissed, but froze in place when Demencia’s head poked beneath the newspaper. Before Black Hat could hiss again or snarl, the lizard hybrid planted a wet kiss on his cheek before rolling off the desk. With a flirtatious flip of her long green hair, Demencia limped toward the door, before she let out a victorious whoop as she opened the door. The excited screaming began as soon as she left the office, and continued on as the hybrid made her way down the hall.

Demencia had still been naked. 

Black Hat crumpled up the newspapers and ate it as he moodily flipped his desk. The demon made a disgusted sound over the kiss he’d been given. It made him shudder over the obvious affection behind the action. 

The  _love_. 

Ugh.

Disgusting. 

Black Hat expected Demencia to try something similar the next day, but she never showed up.

Nor the day after. 

A month passed, and while he sensed her presence within the mansion, caught glimpses of her, and knew that, in some way, Demencia was avoiding him for some specific reason. It was out of character for the woman, and the excited bursts that had begun to come from her, directed his way a month and a day after they’d slept together. Black Hat was suspicious enough of that happiness that the eldritch being felt the need to actually go seek her out.

Black Hat had to make certain that all was as it should be, and that he had merely made Demencia fearful of him, to make her avoid his presence. Black Hat hoped that was the case, because the thought that he might have accidentally impregnated Demencia after only one round of sex. It was...a terrifying prospect, and one Black Hat would correct if it was necessary.

But before he could let his speculations run wild, Black Hat had to find Demenica first. It didn’t take all that long, because the lizard hybrid was found by the front door with a suitcase, a mace slung over one shoulder.

A thin brow rose in question.

Interesting.

Was Demencia running, from the way she shot him a nervous, furtive look, or was the hybrid going out for a long-term job for the organization, as was indicated by the suitcase?

Black Hat supposed be would be finding out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demencia decided she wanted ch 3 to herself, so since I have to write this part out (because I don’t have it written) I am not sure when this will update next. It may get written fast, it may take a bit. I’ll have to see. But ch 4 is more or less written out, apart from the edits. Then ch 5 will be the last ch (unless Dem gets ridiculously thirsty again and decides to go further with playing with BH-then there might be a 6th chapter).

**Author's Note:**

> It took me about a year but I finally came up with something to contribute to the lizardhat pairing (I didn't realize there were so few stories?). This fic will be about 3/4 chapters total.
> 
> Also, if there are any other tags I should include, let me know. Otherwise, I hope to get the next chapter of this up tonight or tomorrow morning.


End file.
